


Home is home

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: ;3, Gen, I was looking at cute robot children stuff and wanted to write a cute thing with eddie and them, plus it was a cute story and made me happy just writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: The only thing that people fear, is the lonely atmosphere that they have grown into, as we as humans crave attention and affection highly. As sad as this is, we crave it highly, no matter how we try to ignore it, push it away, or put it in the back out of our minds. We fear loneliness and mistakes, and nothing we do can stop it, unless we find the one who can push this away, and my god would that the hardest thing to ever have.





	Home is home

**Author's Note:**

> I kept looking at amazing art of the robot kids that Ritzy-biscuits, Canadian-riddler, gloved-assailant, and neuroticnygma (you guys should give them a look, they´re amazing people!) ´s art, and it gave me a reason to write about such cute fluff of programmer dad :B <33 I hope you enjoy!

Edward awaited into the police car, as he heard the sirens all around him, and the radio calling out numbers and statuses, groaning at this point. It was ridiculous as how he was caught, he should´ve been smarter about the riddles he told, how he hid, and hell -- even his death traps and batmanś soon-to-be death. His nose bloodied and broken, as with a bruise on his throat from him choking him, and his eye all black.   
It didn't take him long to reach Arkham, as it was just a 5-mile ride to the island to that hellhole. Just looking out the window, Edward keeping his mouth shut from ranting about all of this nonsense, as they would just drug him up and keep him in his cell without any calls from his lawyers.   
¨This is just all stupid as hell..” He grunted through his teeth, suddenly hearing a bang from the small window that was in the cop car, the face of one of the police officers being tightly angry.  
¨keep it down, Nigma.” He said, annoyance in his voice as he began talking to the other officer in the car, soon laughing.  
He believed that the buffoon was just another mistake in the bloodline of his family. Hell, they all were, what was he talking about. A small migraine was forming in his head, as his thoughts were just filling heavily in his head, resting his head onto the window lightly. 

 

It wasn't long until he went towards his cell, being thrown in as the door shut loudly, grunted as he felt it was okay to just rant to the world about this- this whole mess of a world. All his thoughts had given him a migraine, and he was just ready to give it a piece of him.  
¨God, they all worship some man in a halloween costume that likes to break everyone´s bones and show how much of a so-called-hero he is.¨ He had stated, anger arousing from him, ¨And how did he even get that damn riddle so fast?! I bet he just looked them up, because of how utterly stupid and pretenses he is. He just- just-¨ He stopped, moaning angrily into his hands, words cannot comprehend how angered he was over this. How the hell, how in the HELL did he get that far?   
¨How?! Explain to me!” His teeth gritted through his words, as he soon just threw himself onto his bed, his hands on his knees, his head hanging down from his body. He just couldn't believe it, all 6-months of working into that damn broken down hotel, the paint that was wasted, all those damn neon lights with question marks. It was.. It was.. He didn´t know how to comprehend how this all fell onto him.   
¨As much as hate going home from such a disappointment, I could go for an actual bed, and have a decent conversation with my robots.” He said lightly, groaning, gripping his hair as he just relished in his thoughts of anger and worthlessness. 

 

It had been a long two weeks for Edward, as he had just been walking like a dead corpse through therapist appointments, lunch, dinner, bed, and so on. His mind was busted from, and even the people around him had notice. Harvey noticing he hasn't bugged him to hear a riddle, Zsasz had waited for him at the checker deck, Harleen saw him not so bouncy or sarcastic around her as he normally was, and even Jonathan notice he hasn't made any snarky comebacks at any phobia names he called out. For once, people were worried and a little disturbed at how.. Silent he was.   
Doctors had suggested him taking medications, but he denied. Even Aaron Cash giving him a puzzle book didn't work, as he didn't touch it with a green pen or a marker.   
It wasn't until one of the security guards had given him an envelope with scribble handwriting all over it.   
¨Here ya go, Nigma, just don't go on a huge rant about the scribbles.” He threw the envelope on his lap, walking out of the game room, Edward raised an eyebrow by this.  
He didn't know anyone who would even think about sending him stuff when he was away, as no one ever thought about him enough to give him such a thing. It probably was just another bill that was sent to him, or just a jury duty for him to do.   
Opening it without a second to think, he saw tons of lined paper with scribble drawings; pink, blue, green, purple, etc. Raising an eyebrow by this, he pulled out one sheet of paper, it had a drawing of someone who looked like him, with one of the robots holding his hands, hearts and a home around the two of them. Pulling out another, was another one of the robots painting with him, a bunch of question marks around them, as he was smiling and so was the robot. The rest was just each of them with doodles of them with there ¨dad¨, most having writing saying, ¨We love you dad¨, ¨Have fun!!¨, ¨#1 daddy¨.   
A smile creeped onto his face, his face warm and gentle as he just kept looking at the notes that his children made, and how they drew him, even stating that.. He was their dad. He honestly didn't know how to handle this, how can you even reply with such a humble, and wonderful gift?   
He wanted to hang these up on his walls in his workshop, to know that his kids loved him, that he did have people who remembered him and love him. It was a warm feeling in him when he kept reading the papers, seeing the drawings over and over, as he knew he had created such wonderful kids.  
Edward was a great father, even to kids who he had created in his basement.


End file.
